


Walk in the Woods

by Deadz116



Series: Married Life [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: Lin decides to walk his Wife Through his Favorite woodland
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ysolda
Series: Married Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022851
Kudos: 1





	Walk in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since I wrote a Skyrim fic so her you go

It is a beautiful day in the land of Skyrim, the sky is blue the clouds are as white as wool and the sun shines brighter then then any lamp in all the land.

Today there is a man who decides to take his wife for a walk in the woods  
“My love are you sure it’s safe in these woods  
“of course, it is and if something tries to attack us, I have my trustworthy sword with me”  
“Ok I’ll take your word on it”  
Lin let out a small smile 

The couple walked arms locked and just looking around the woods and having a good time  
“So, you’ve been here before” she asked  
“Yes quite a few times, I come here to think whenever I want relax when I’m out on my adventures”  
“Well, whenever I want to relax, I just go out to the moors outside the city” she joked  
They both chuckled while she clinged on tighter to his arm  
“this is nice my love” she said  
“It is, being here with you there’s nothing else like it”  
She then rested her head on his shoulder while they kept walking  
“Look Ysolda” he pointed  
“What” she then looked over to a brown bird with red stripes  
“wow” she said in awe “Its Beautiful”  
“You’d be surprised at how many different birds I’ve seen on my travels; I watch them in my spare time”  
“You never told me that” she stated  
“Well, you learn something new every day”  
“I used to watch birds sometimes when I was a little girl, I always took a lot of joy in it, that’s until I started chasing boys”  
They both started laughing “Well, what did you think when I started chasing you”  
He said unlocking their arms and pulling her close to him by her waist  
“I was surprised, that someone like you would go after someone like me”  
“I think I should be saying that to you” he teased  
“Well, you’ve got me now so” she then placed her lips onto his  
In a sweet but passionate kiss “Mmmmmmmmmm”  
“Mmmmmmmmm” he then pushes her up against a tree and slaps the side of her thigh “Ohhh, do that again” she whispered, he slapped her thigh again while she kissed him harder while suddenly, his hand slowly made its way up the side of her dress  
Slap!! “ah ah ah, you’re going to need to earn that”  
Lin then made a devilish grin while made an even more devilish one “How can I earn it then”  
Ysolda then made her way out of his arms and looked at him with glee “You’re going to have to chase me” she started running while giggling  
Lin then started chasing after her with a grin, laughter then invaded the woods while the married couple chased each other through the woods while birds were chirping and the wind was calm.  
“You won’t catch me my love”  
“Oh, my dear you underestimate me”  
Lin then grabbed her from behind and lifted her up  
“Aaahhhhhh” she screamed lightly and then giggled  
“You were saying my love” he teased even more while placing kisses down her cheeks  
“My love, I, I, I,”  
“What” he said with a grin  
“I think we should keep walking” she said turning around and grabbing his hands  
“Hey now you can’t just do that to me” he then kisses her a bit Roughly  
“My.. My love” she said pulling away “I came here for a walk in the woods, did not come her to be indecent in the woods”  
Lin then sighs but nods in understandment “Ok your right I wanted to show you my favorite woodland place and I got a bit distracted”  
Ysolda then lets out a giggle “A little”  
“Yes”  
Him and his wife locked arms and continued to walk through the woods  
“We can do that when we get home” she whispered in his ear  
“But what about Lydia?”  
“That’s never stopped you before,” she teased “but I can send her away for a couple of hours if you want to”  
“Brilliant” he said gladly  
They clinged onto each other tightly while they continued with their romantic walk through the beautiful woodlands which felt like forever & they were more then happy with that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to have smut but I just couldn't do it, this married couple needs to be PG and wholesome and be only slightly sexual.


End file.
